


The Knightvirus!

by Hazel_Redflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, He has to deal with so much shit, Kylo cares about his Knights, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren, Sickfic, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Redflower/pseuds/Hazel_Redflower
Summary: The coronavirus, but within the Star Wars universe and localized entirely inside The Finalizer.
Relationships: Knight of Ren/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The Knightvirus!

Before The Awakening....

The Knights of Ren come for a visit! They’ve just finished a long mission on a distant planet! Kylo is so pleased with their success that he asks them to come stay on The Finalizer to recuperate. (But really he’s just missed his knights terribly and wanted an excuse to spend time with them). 

Hux is…. not pleased. Kylo went ahead and invited the KoR without asking him if that was okay! The Finalizer is a big ship with an extensive network of guest rooms, so finding space for the knights isn’t a problem. He’s just miffed that Kylo didn’t consult him until after the knights arrived and caused a not-so-minor panic! 

Despite the lackluster beginning, the first week of the knights visit goes swimmingly. Kylo can’t be separated from his knights as they roam about taking advantage of The Finalizer’s amenities, while Hux has nothing to do with the whole lot of them thanks to him delegating anything even remotely related to the KoR to other officers. 

Then at the start of the eighth day, one of the knights wakes up with the sniffles. The KoR can’t hide anything from Kylo (Nor he from them!), but he isn’t overly concerned. His knights are strong! A stuffy nose isn’t about to take one of them down! But he puts in a request for extra fluid rations anyway, keeping dehydration at bay while ill is the key to fighting off infection quickly! 

Over the next week, the knights’ condition slowly worsens. They start coughing, develop a fever and ache all over. Kylo is a little bit worried now, but not in a panic or anything. It’s probably just a cold, maybe a bout of the flu. Everyone gets sick, the other knights and Kylo will just keep looking after the poor fellow. No need to involve the medbay, or Force forbid General Hux. 

Hux gets suspicious. The KoR and Kylo Ren haven’t been seen for days! Requests for food, water and painkillers?! come periodically, but no one can remember the last time they were allowed to see inside the Knights suite of rooms. Hux just knows that they must be up to something! At least while they were out and about terrorizing the ship, tabs could be kept on them. But now, who knows what malicious mischief they could be getting up to with no kind of supervision!? 

So Hux does the most reasonable thing that he can think to do. March up to the Knights quarters, use his personal override code to gain access and rush inside while loudly demanding to know what the hell is going on here! 

Hux finds a rather disturbing scene. 

Kylo is pacing about with wide eyes, looking like he’s about to tear his hair out. While the knights are arranged in a circle around one of their fellows, heads bowed as if in prayer. The knight in the middle of all of this coughs and sneezes and wheezes and in general, looks and sounds utterly miserable. 

Hux calls the medbay. 

After rushing the sick knight in (And after convincing a very protective Kylo to allow the medics to do so!) and examining them, the doctors and nurses and medics come to a conclusion. They have no idea what’s wrong! The knight has some virus that they’ve never seen before, they can only treat the syndromes and hope for improvement. 

Hux has the knight quarantined, and he wants Kylo and the rest of the KoR in quarantine also. Kylo howls protests, but eventually gives in after being reassured by the Finalizer’s senior doctor that it would be “for the best”. Hux is well aware that no place on the ship can actually hold the lot of them, but as long as they’re kept together, even Kylo behaves himself. 

Just out of caution, Hux has every officer who has had contact with the KoR in past two weeks quarantined also. Except for himself, of course. 

It was a good plan, but Hux neglected one detail…. 

The Stormtroopers. 

Turns out, the sick knight had a “secret” (Not secret from Kylo and co, they don’t judge!) stormtrooper boyfriend. Oh and now that stormtrooper is sick as a dog too. And since his squadmates have been covering for him for the past week, they’ve also been infected with the virus. And been spreading it all over the Finalizer as they’ve gone about their duties. 

Turns out stormtrooper helmets don’t filter out germs. 

Within a matter of days the Finalizer looks like a ghost ship. Every medbay is at capacity, entire battalions of ‘troopers are bedridden and so many officers are either sick or in quarantine that the ship itself is being run by a skeleton crew. 

Throughout it all, Hux has been at the stern. Right where he should be. A stable, calm figure in the midst of a panic-stricken crew dealing with an unexpected epidemic. 

He wakes up with the sniffles the next morning. 

Hux ends up asking to be placed with Kylo and his knights upon entering quarantine. If he must be sick, he’d much rather spend days upon days on end sneering and snapping at those who have caused it! The very exhausted medical staff don’t even think about denying his request. 

It takes about a month from that point onward for the virus to finish working its way through the occupants of the Finalizer. Amazingly, no one dies! Kylo credits the mercy of the Force. Hux counters with the fact that the ship contained no children and no elderly or immunocompromised individuals probably has more to do with 100% recovery rate then some mumbo-jumbo space magic. 

Hux formally bans the Knights of Ren from ever visiting again.


End file.
